Jake Muller : Reborn
by ClaireXLeon23
Summary: Jake is coming to see Sherry, but a little trouble meets him there. Something terrible will happen in Sherry's world that will haunt her for the rest of her life. (Contains a veriety of Resident Evil characters.) CAPCOM own the characters I used. (Action was not in the genres.. Grr.)
1. Chapter 1 : Things He Does For Sherry

When Jake was done with his mission in India, he continued to travel the world searching for Sherry Birkin to catch up. He had heard some information that she was in Moscow, with Leon and Claire. So he had caught a plane to Russia, just to see Sherry, at least. Unfortunately, the plane wasn't filled with people, infact less than 30 people boarded the plane. Jake sighed and clocked the man sitting across from him on the other side of the isle. The man stared at Jake intensely. Then Jake caught a glimpse of another passanger gazing at him, then another. Eventually everyone had their looks fixed on Jake. The note was informed that travellers could now leave their seats, when the first man stood up and walked towards Jake.

"Listen, either tell me what you want or go back to your seat." Jake said in a low voice. The man raised his fist, clenched in it was a knife. Jake remained calm and started to click his fingers, waiting for the man to strike. The man threw the dagger down at full speed. The cold blade shreaded Jake's coat as he swiftly moved out of the way. He looked at his sliced sleeve. "You shouldn't have done that." he chuckled. He looked at the man who's left half of his face was missing. Jake twitched his head and smirked. The zombie went for another go as Jake grabbed the zombie's swinging arm and palmed his shoulder out of the socket and beat the half headed zombie with his own arm. Then he balled his fist and lunged it into the zombie's heart and said "Motherfucker had some balls." He withdrew his arm and asked "Who's next?"

7 of the infected scrambled their way over to Jake who had took the high road by stepping on the seat's. Not knowing, the pack of zombies stood there and looked at something glowing on the floor. One of them picked it up and they were all distracted by the flashing light as Jake sweeped the rest of the bloody faces that went towards him."Hey, over here!" He Shouted. The pack turned their head's and realized that Jake was oppersite them. "Say hi to my father." The ex mercenary smirked as he pushed the button to let off the bomb in the zombie's hand. A ring of explosion alerted the pilot who came up to see what had happened after he put the plane on auto control. Jake looked up as the pilot came out of the curtains that separated the steering from the passager seats. The pilot said "They obviously couldn't do the job, so I will have to clean up their mess."

"What are you, a Jedi or somethin'?" Jake said mocking the pilot's head gear.

" Watch that mouth of yours, Muller. It may just get you or even Sherry killed." The flier calmly said.

"Who are you?" Jake questioned the masked man.

"Who do you think I am?" The man said raising the helmet off his head.

Jake couldn't understand, how could that possibly be? It was Jake aswell. "Twin or Clone?" Jake said in disgust.

"What do you think?"Jake's doppelganger answered. Jake took out his gun and pointed it at the other Jake.

"No one fuck's me around, not then, not now, not ever." Jake declaired as he pulled the trigger on the other Jake.

The bullet crashed right in between The other Jake's eyes and he fell on the floor, dead."Hmm, not much of a _me_ now, was he?" Jake spoke to himself.

"Warning! Warning!" The plane's control system screamed. Jake dashed to the control's of the plane.

"How in the hell do I understand all this?" He murmered. It was too late... the plane span out of control. Jake was flung to the back of the entire plane.

He eventually made his way back to the front of the plane and saw someone through the window. It was Sherry, staring up. Jake's heart stopped, if he hit Sherry her and his life would be over. He tried to stop the plane but it wouldn't work, so he had to bail, quickly. He leaped out of the emergency door in the middle of the plane, screaming.

When he landed, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and his back. He looked down and saw that he had landed on a small pole that stuck through him. He groaned and looked up. He saw that the plane was still spinning out of control, and he also saw Sherry stuck frozen in fear. He had to be tough and brave for her, the love of his life. He grasped the end of the pole in his hand and yanked it out of his body, yelling in pain and determination. Once it was removed, he took a few deep breaths and charged for Sherry, before the plane could hit her. He soared his way through the field as the plane was only inches away from Sherry. He sprinted and then a huge eruption occured.

Sherry lifted her head and understood that she was still alive. "Jake?" she called out, "Where are you?" Then she saw him laying there. "Jake!" She shouted rushing to him. She covered her mouth as she saw what happened. He was barely breathing, a chunk of a plane wing stuck in him where the pole was. He was bleeding from the mouth and spat it out.

"Missed me?" He weakly asked.

"You saved me, you...you risked everything you had just for me." she said trying to process this information to her head.

"Don't sound so suprised." He coughed.

"Why?" Sherry weeped.

"Because..." He took her hand,"I love you."

Sherry's face lightened a little. Her eyes twinkled in the moon light,"I love you too." She smiled. "I'm going to get you out of here and to a hospital." She said trying to lift him up.

"It's too late for me, Sherry."

"No, it's not, Jake the world need's you... I need you."

" Sherry..." He began

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" She said, squeezing his hand.

"Sherry, I will always love you even untill the world end's." He quietly said. He was slipping away, Sherry felt it. She leaned over and kissed him. Her lips connected with his, it was fire met with ice. Tears ran down her cheeks, she wanted him to stay forever. His lips slowly released her's and Sherry opened her eyes, he was gone.

"No!" She screamed, face full of rage and sadness. Her voice echoed through the entire field. Crow's left their posts and wild life fled for her voice wasn't as sweet as it usually was. She had lost the love she always dreamed of... the life she always wanted, they were both gone. Sherry wouldn't leave Jake, Never in her life.

Leon and Claire aproached and they were panting. " Why d'you run off like that?" Claire asked.

Sherry looked up, and said "My life's gone."

Leon and Claire saw Jake's cold, dead body in Sherry's arms.

"Oh..." Leon said as he looked at Claire. Then they both hugged the tearful and sensitive Sherry who was clutching the only remains of Jake left in the world.


	2. Chapter 2 : Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 2

Unexpected Surprise

Sherry wiped a tear from her eye as the priest went on about Jake's life. It has been 3 weeks since the plane crash, since Jake died. Everyone turned up, even Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. They cared alot about Sherry , despite the fact that she loved the son of Albert Wesker who had hurt Chris and Jill too many times in the past. Unfortunatly, the priest had other funeral's to do, so it had to be quick. When it was over and everyone left, Leon put his hand on Sherry's. "I lost someone too, you know." He said.

"The President doesn't count, Leon." Sherry said tear's streaming down her face.

Leon gave a weak chuckle,"No, an old friend of mine was beaten to death by convict's."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be." He replied "I grieved for a while, but then I realized everything happens for a reason and I became a police officer... for a day."

"Raccoon City..." She murmered.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"Thanks, I feel better now." She smiled. Leon let go of her hand and walked away to Claire who was waiting in the car.

"Is she going to be okay?" Claire asked.

"I hope so, it makes me miserable to see her like this." Leon answered peering at Sherry who was slouched on a bench. As Leon and Claire drove away, Sherry rose from the bench and set a tulip on Jake's grave. "I'll miss you." She sobbed. She turned around and began to walk away, suddenly she felt as though she was being watched. Her eyes darted to the soft grass beneath her feet, then settled on the buildings, untill she saw a figure. It looked male... and familiar. She clocked him as he was doing the same. They stared at each other for hours, she was trying to think who it could be up there, watching her every move. She couldn't see his face but she knew it was someone who she has met before.

The mysterious figure morphed into the shadows and left Sherry alone. But Sherry kept her guard up in case anyone jumped out or attacked her.

When she got back to her apartment, she tried to sleep but she couldn't, the figure was bugging her too much. She twisted and turned untill she heard a voice outside of her window. She got up and examined outside. Her eyes widened in disbelief. It was the shadow from before, he had followed her home. She backed away and got her gun, however it was too late... A huge crash came from the main room, she took cover and slowly glanced to a part of the room, seeing he was there. She lept out from the door way and fired multiple bullets at him, but he was too quick, he grabbed her wrist and she let go of the gun and attempted to kicked him in the head, but he was still to swift for her. He span her around and trapped her against his body; her back against his chest. He whispered in Sherry's ear. " If I had to pick a flower it would be a tulip, because it remindes me of you, Sherry." She couldn't belive it, the voice, the hands, she speed, the fact that he didn't execute her; it all meant one thing.

"Jake?" She nearly choked on the name.

"Not just Jake... Wesker Jr." He declared.

She shook her head saying "No, no, no," over and over again. She wriggled out of his grasp and dived for a grenade that was in the corner, grabbed it and turned around to be met by a cold gun. Sherry raised both hands, one clutched on to the grenade.

"Drop it, Sherry." He demanded. Sherry knew she had no choice. Then she remembered that Claire had told her how she got out of being captured by the Umbrella guards in Paris. She dropped the grenade, but she still had the pin on her finger. She swung her leg at the grenade and kicked it at Jake. As it landed at his feet, Sherry sprinted out of the apartment and flung herself out of a window, she got halfway down as the apartment exploaded into flames. She looked up at the burning building.

"I have to find Leon." She muttered. As she took one step, she felt a sharp pain in her leg, she looked down and saw a hot piece of glass protruding out of her left thigh. Breathing deeply, she layed her hand delicately on the sharp object and forced it out of her flesh, she screamed in pain and threw it on the pavement. She then tried desparately to put pressure on it, to stop the bleeding, but it didn't work. Thud's and the sound of things being moved out of the way, came from the apartment above her. She jerked her head up, her mouth opening a little, before running in the other direction.

"If a plane can't kill me, neither can a grenade." Jake smirked and his eyes lit up red, just like his father's. He put on some shades and said "Hang on baby, here I come." He jumped out of the window, landed on his feet and charged up his speed, chasing after Sherry.


	3. Chapter 3 : Chaos Breeds A New Leader

Chapter 3

Chaos Breeds A New Leader.

As Sherry ran, she felt her leg caving in, but she didn't stop; she couldn't. Even though she was almost out of breath she still pushed on. "I can't... do this!" She panted, so Sherry hobbled over to a dark alleyway, out of sight. Easing her pace a little, she walked to a corner and tried to get her breath back. She could barley walk, however she progressed forward to the end of the alleyway.

"I was almost worried there, Sherry." A voice echoed from behind her. Frightened, she slowly turned around and saw Jake standing there, slowly walking towards her. "You know, nothing scares me more in the world, then the thought of you...alone...nowhere to be found. But lucky for me, I'm always there." He continued. Sherry tried to get away, slowly and quietly. "Somethin' tells me your in a hurry, Sher." He said turning around. She kept backing away. "What's the rush?" He asked, still facing the other way. Suddenly, two B.O.W's crashed out of the walls behind Sherry, blocking her path. " Your already there." He said, turning back around.

She stopped dead in her tracks and no longer felt pain. The wound had healed. "Thank's Dad." She whispered. A plan, that's what she needed. Her eyes fixed on Jake, but she could still see everything else. The wet ground, the weak walls, the shadows of the B.O.W's. Sherry realized she was standing next to a pole, holding a balconey, that was above Jake and another leading to the B.O.W's. Her eyes twitched and she gave a small smile.

She swung her leg and sweeped the pole down. The balcony came crashing down on to the B.O.W's. She turned back around. Jake was right behind her. She clenched her fist and threw it at Jake, who just blocked and blocked. She finally gave up and hit the pole, which came down hard, just barely missing her, and squashed him.

She gave a sigh of relief and ran in the other direction. She got to Leon's house and slammed her fist against the door untill Leon opened. "Oh, hi Sherry." He said looking at the state of her. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"It's Jake.." She began.

"What about him?" Leon questioned.

"He's...he's alive and he is like his father, Wesker. He even has shades and is trying to..." She continued.

"Do you need to sit down, would you like a glass of water?" Leon was worrying, his face full of concern, and his eye's slouched a little; like he wasn't sleeping properly.

"No, I just need to tell you to be careful and that he is after..." As she was just about to say the last word, when a big blur of black whizzed across Leon's front lawn and a huge gale occured. Sherry was suddenly gone, too.

"Sherry?" Leon asked out loud. "Sherry!" He shouted looking out at the mess on the grass and pavement.


	4. Chapter 4 : Captured Underground

Chapter 4

Captured Underground

Sherry's eyes opened and her head rose so she could see where she was. The last thing she remembered was that she was with Leon, trying to tell him that Jake was still alive. She didn't recognise this place, it looked like an _Umbrella_ lab. It had large standing tubes with experiments in them.

_'Was I experimented on?' _She thought to herself, '_How did I get here?' _

"Hey Sherry, you're awake I see." Jake emerged, standing in the doorway situated in front of her.

"I... How did you...Why am I...-" She stuttered, trying desperately to find the end of those sentence's.

"So many question's, ... so many answer's." He cut her off.

"Listen, somebody better tell me what the fuck is going on here!" Sherry demanded.

"You gettin' angry?" Jake growled, "I like you when you're angry." He smirked.

"Don't you growl at me, I'm not in the mood." She firmly snapped.

"You wanna be in the mood? I can get you in the mood." He gestured his head to one side and cocked an eyebrow.

"No! What happened to Jake Muller, huh? What happened to you? Ever since that plane crash, since you died you have been creepy has fuck, dressed like your father and... just full of shit!" She shouted.

He was in front of her in a flash and grasped her jaw roughly. She narrowed her eyes, giving him a dirty look.

He released his hold on her, and punched a nearby tube with an experiment in. The impact of his fist made the glass shatter and the water poured out. Sherry slowly backed out of the room but when she got to the doorway, she bumped into Jake who was already standing behind her, just as he'd sped towards her before, almost like he'd teleported.

"Where you goin', Sherry?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Nowhere." She replied quietly.

"That's what I thought." Jake said, slipping his hand on her shoulder. He turned her around to face him, then he gilded his hand to her neck.

Sherry stood perfectly still, frozen in fear, watching as he moved closer to kiss her neck. When he reached her neck, she rose her knee swiftly, into his groin, making him stagger in pain. She then swung her arm round, her fist punching him in the head, and ran.

"Which way is the way out?" Sherry spoke aloud to herself. "Right or Left?" She heard the sound of footstep's aproaching. "Right!" She said, running for her life. She turned right and kept sprinting, as she saw a shadow come round the corner. She could feel her feet and legs caving in and then she tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor.

Jake was still walking towards her. She scrambled backwards and tried to find the exit, whilst keeping her eyes on him. She finally found the exit and managed to get to her feet. Backing up, Sherry felt a hand on her left shoulder. She started to panic, and turned around. It was Billy, and Rebecca. Rebecca was a past S.T.A.R.S member, so she must have known Chris.

"Come on, there isn't much time!" Billy told Sherry.

"What do you mean..?" Sherry began.

"We set a self destruct sequence, this place is going to blow!" Rebecca finished.

"Oh Sherry?" Jake said. "Stay with me, or your gonna regret this."

"Jake..." Sherry began. She turned her head to Billy and Rebecca, who were trying to bust the door open, for them to get out into the clearing. Jake held his hand out, for Sherry to take it.

" Fuck off!" She said and walked off with Billy and Rebecca. When they were gone, Jake stood there and folded his arm's.

"You'll regret this, my dear Sherry." He declared, and turned, walking off into the destruction of the explosion.


End file.
